


whooaaaoooa

by shslmomoharustan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Am Sorry, M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslmomoharustan/pseuds/shslmomoharustan
Summary: Story of UndertaleThe Acknowledgements for this fanfic:AntsSpregLittionSolarPunch33LHUGUENY for making this song,
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 13





	whooaaaoooa

Nagito walked into the room, and that is when he saw SANS UNDERTALE.  
"OMG Sans!1!1!1!!1" Ngaito said, being suprised he was there.  
"uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh." Sans said because that's the noise he made, or is it? I dunno, I didn't play Undertale.  
"S-Sans, I didn't expect you to be here." Nagito BLUSHKIS.  
Sans went ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and some intense shipping music could be heard and it was probably Cause Everytime We Touch. Nagito was very blushkis that Sans had Lenny afecss at him and he was probably shook until he heard something.  
"Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Story of UNDERTALE  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I fell through a cave on Mt. Ebott  
I faced an evil talking flower in a pot  
Explains the plot, wants me dead, wants me to rot  
Toriel saves me, takes me to her home  
And hooks me up with a brand-new monster phone  
Leaves me alone, but I escape and meet some bones  
Should I be a pacifist?  
Or should I use my fists?  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I'll slaughter Undyne, I'll waste who I choose  
With all this EXP there's no way that I'll lose  
Now watch me move, I won't stop, I'm feelin' rude  
Asgore is shaking, he hears my approach  
I'll slaughter Sans and squash his bro like a roach  
Chara's my coach, all these monsters I will poach  
Screw being pacifist  
I think I'll use my fists  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
Burnt pan, toy knife, use a stick to take your life  
Tough glove, ballet shoes, epic fight like front page news  
King Asgore wants to collect human souls  
Seven of them, is his ultimate goal  
Open the door, to humanity's realm  
Start a new war, humans overwhelm." Sans said. Nagito was SHOOKITH he didn't nmknow Sans could FUCKING SPEAK. Nagito was triggered so he stabbed Sans, the end because this was painful.


End file.
